All U.S. Patents cited below are herein entirely incorporated by reference.
Numerous attempts have been made to improve the clarity and physical properties of polyolefins through the incorporation of certain kinds of additives. Certain applications require good clarity or transparency characteristics. These include certain types of plastic plates, sheets, films, containers, and syringes that need to exhibit clarity primarily to facilitate identification of articles, etc., stored, wrapped, and/or covered therewith. Such commercially available plastic additives fall into two categories termed “melt sensitive” and “melt insensitive”. Melt sensitive additives possess melting points below or near the normal processing temperatures of polyolefin-based resins and include dibenzylidene sorbitol (DBS) systems. Melt insensitive additives do not melt at normal processing temperatures and include sodium benzoate and salts of organic phosphates as examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,118 to Hamada, et al. teaches that a polyolefin plastic composition containing 0.1% to 0.7% dibenzylidene sorbitol (DBS) as an additive will show improved transparency and reduced molding shrinkage over compositions containing a substituted benzoic acid salt. Additional advancements in sorbitol-based clarification technology have been driven by the need for improved transparency, reduction of plate-out during processing, and improved organoleptic properties (e.g., odor, taste, etc.). In order to overcome these deficiencies, many derivatives of DBS in which the aromatic rings are substituted with various groups have been proposed.
Mahaffey, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,645 discloses a series of dibenzylidene sorbitols having the general formula: wherein R, R1, R2, R3, and R4, are selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy, methoxy, mono- and di-alkylamino, amino, nitro, and halogen, with the proviso that at least one of R1, R2, R3, and R4 is chlorine or bromine. Effective concentrations of the disclosed substituted DBS derivatives range from 0.01 to about 2 percent of the total composition by weight. Further improvements in transparency characteristics are disclosed by Titus, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,650. In this patent mono and disubstituted DBS derivatives having the formula: in which R may be hydrogen or fluorine provide improved clarity applications in polyolefins. Rekers, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,605 discloses a series of dibenzylidene sorbitols having the general formula: in which R1 and R2 are independently selected from lower alkyl groups containing 1–4 carbons or which together form a carbocyclic ring containing up to 5 carbon atoms. Also disclosed are polyolefin plastics containing the above group of dibenzylidene sorbitols. Videau, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,186 discloses substituted DBS derivatives with an alkyl group (methyl, ethyl, or the like) or halogen (fluorine, chlorine, or the like) on the benzene rings for use as nucleation/clarification agents in polyolefins.
Dibenzylidene sorbitol (DBS) is a well known gelling agent for a variety solvent systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,816, Roehl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,261, Luebbe et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,444 to McCall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,855 to Oh et al. and PCT Patent Application WO/92/19221 to Juneja et al.; disclose that di(meta-fluorobenzylidene) sorbitol and di(meta-chlorobenzylidene) sorbitol are extremely useful as gelling agents in the preparation of antiperspirant gel sticks. These two respective DBS systems form effective hard gels and show improved gel stability in the acidic environment of antiperspirant formulations.